The D sister,Monkey D Luffy has a sister?
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What if while on Saboady,Luffy came across an unexpected little surprise,one that may change certain things on his journey,the question is of course for better or for worse when he finds out he had a long lost sister whose been living with their dad this whole time training while searching for Luffy,What happens when that very same sister finds love in a rival pirate?pls read!x3


**_Just a little plot bunny I felt like writing about,no biggie,Yet another what-if story for if Luffy had a sister yadda-yadda,I feel kind of bad for him seeing a show he winds up losing both Sabo and Ace so figured I'd give him a sister!Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter one:Saboady Archipelago

It was a normal day on the saboady archipelago, the streets were bustling around with people who remained cautious seeing as how no one wanted to wind up being sold as a slave at the towns auction house,people here knew better than to draw needless attention to themselves...

however there were still a few...exceptions,one for instance was when _she_ would stop by,her presence was never announced or anything, it was just...something about her that radiated how potentially dangerous the female was,from the moment her black high-heeled boots touched down on the grassy ground where the bubbles continued to flow up around her

She wouldn't say anything to anybody as she walked by with her black hair flowing effortlessly behind her,the streaks of deep purple glistening in the bright rays of the sun shining down on her,others couldn't help but stare in awe at her sheer beauty as she would hum to herself,her outfit composed of the usual tightly fitted deep lavender corset-like top that hugged her curves,the short-shorts that were a dark shade of black and the casual cloak she would wear to hide her face and appearance for when she saw a celestial dragon walking by

she paused for a moment looking up ahead with a smile on her face,one of her dark sea-blue eyes peeking out from under the hood she wore while a black fingerless gloved hand held it back a bit allowing her to see

"Hehehe!I wonder how that old man and Shaky-san are doing?hope they won't be made at me for dropping by unannounced..."she trailed off beginning to walk forward again...

However just as she made her way towards,the sounds of someone yelling rather irritably reached her ears causing her to glance towards the side curiously seeing what she could easily tell to be a pirate,only when her eyes honed in on the collar around his neck did she understand what it was that was causing him to make such a scene...he was a slave,probably managed to escape off his leash somehow and was now trying to figure out a way to remove the contraption around his neck

She lowered her head about to continue walking when she heard the next sentence leave his mouth

"Pleas!I have a wife and kid back home!"The statement was enough to make her re-think just leaving him be,she knew what it was like not having your parents around given that her mother,bless her soul, had passed away giving birth to both her and her dear brother,whom she was searching for...

Her thoughts were interrupted though by the familiar ticking noise of the mans collar,since it was no longer bound to its leash it was giving the warning of detonation...she glanced around not seeing any of the celestial dragons nearby,she knew if she was going to do this,it would have to be now

She gave a heavy sigh stepping towards the poor man"Oi,you"she said in a calm voice still keeping her face and features hidden,the man looked to her with tears beginning to well up in his eyes,the girl stopped just about a foot away making a gesture to come closer to which he did so without question

She tapped the collar for a moment"Once this thing is off,you run as fast as you can in the opposite direction you came,alright?And lay low until you're certain you can escape...if you're unsure whether you can,don't even try,understand?"

The guy looked at her with a dumbfounded look and shock on his face at what she was saying"A-are you saying...?"

"Yosh!Here goes..."she said not waiting for a response using Haki to easily remove the collar in a matter of seconds hurling it far off into the air where it exploded,the rest of the gathered people gasped at what she had just done

"Oi!Are you crazy!?"One man asked stepping forward

"H-he's a slave!don't you know what they'll do to you if they-

"You must be mistaken!"The mysterious girl cut off in a lazy tone as she turned on her heel beginning to walk away"I don't see a collar on him..."was all she mumbled before taking her leave from the scene of what she was sure would soon be both confusion and perhaps a bit of chaos

"Thank you...thank you..."the former pirate muttered before doing as he was told and making a break for it

* * *

Luffy stood in awe of what he had just seen,that...person,they saved him while all he could do was watch gaping with his jaw hanging wide open before hearing the other begin to whisper

"W-what is that person thinking!?"Hachi nearly shouted looking like his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets in disbelief

"How did they even do that,I wonder?"Caimie questioned out loud

It was then that the supposed celestial dragons came,which in Luffys opinion didn't look like much,just a sHachi described earlier they all wore bubbles around their heads ans they all looked pretty pissed to find their slave nowhere in sight

Luffy was about to yell at them,but of course Hachi had clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from doing so as they began walking away fuming over having to buy another to replace the one they lost

* * *

"Jeez,I stop to help one guy and now suddenly I'm lost...what the hell!?"The girl shouted enraged by the predicament she now found herself in,much to her chagrin...she was about to yell some more when she noticed a group of people sitting off to the side,one of which wore a familiar looking strawhat atop his head...

"Oi,umm you there1"she called out stepping closer as the boy and his friends spun around seeing her and immediately their jaws hit the floor"Y-YOUR-

"Ah,I'm lost and I was just wondering if maybe you could-

She began paying no attention to the shock now on each of their faces,including the skeleton who she was surprised could actually show facial features such as those

"You're the crazy person who freed that slave!"One of the guys friends shouted who upon a closer look you could tell was secretly a fishman in disguise,the girl blinked for a moment not recalling what they were talking about right away until a silent light bulb went off in her head"OHH!That!yeah,that was me"she said indifferently with a shrug

"Don't act so casual about it!Don't you realize what you've done!?"the little starfish thing shouted madly waving its little arms in the air"Well,like I said I'm lost so...

"NOT THAT!"he and the fishman shouted at once

"Hold on a sec!"the strawhat wearing boy said coming up to stare face to face with the girl,showing a familiar "D" shaped grin on his face as he did so"What's your name?Whoever you are,Join my crew!"

She thought for a moment before giving another shrug followed by a small nod"Sure,I don't see why not"

"EHHH!?Mugi-san,no way!Sh-she's too dangerous,just look at what she's done already!"The starfish tried to reason,but to no avail as Luffy had already accepted her answer

"We don't even know her name!"the fishamn reprimanded

"Oh sorry,My name is...Monkey D. Lucy"She responded with a smile

Silence hung in the air for a few moments,Lucy blinked confused seeing now all three as well as those standing behind them staring at her in what appeared to be disbelief

"D-did you say...Monkey D Lucy?"The starwhat wearing guy said pointing a shaking finger at her"Yeah,that's right why?"

"YOU'RE MY SISTER!?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


End file.
